2 millimetri l'ora
by Unidui
Summary: una what if? immaginata tra la sesta e la settima stagione. I nemici possono annidarsi anche in pieghe sconosciute o venire dal passato di qualche tuo congiunto, Rick e Kate in vacanza a Londra si troveranno a dover combattere per la propria vita
1. Chapter 1

**-1-**

"La guardi signor Castle, la sua futura moglie, così piena di vita, sarebbe veramente un peccato se lei non potesse più starle accanto, vero?"

Uno schermo piatto, molto grande, restituiva le immagini della sala da tè londinese in cui Kate attendeva già da qualche minuto Rick, in ritardo come al solito, aveva l'aria di essere molto rilassata e di godersi ogni minuto di quel viaggio turistico per lei, di lavoro per Rick, non aveva alcun sospetto che lui potesse trovarsi dalla parte opposta della città legato ad una sedia e minacciato di morte

Rick strattonò i legacci che aveva ai polsi e alle caviglie senza riuscire a smuoverle neanche un centimetro, mentre il suo rapitore, un uomo dal volto affilato, magro, con degli occhi freddi come il metallo lucido che li circondava in quella stanza molto simile ad un laboratorio, continuava imperterrito le sue insinuanti minacce

"eh sì, un gran peccato... allora arriviamo al dunque, voglio suo padre!" scandì le ultime tre parole avvicinandosi a Castle sempre di più, coprendogli la visuale dello schermo

"mio cosa? non l'ho mai conosciuto mio padre..." mentì non sapendo quale fosse ancora la posta in gioco

"non questa prevedibile carta signor Castle! sappiamo che vi siete incontrati a Parigi due anni fa e poi a New York l'anno scorso. Mi dica dove si trova Jackson Hunt, oppure..."

"sappiamo? per conto di chi parla? Chi siete?"

"oh non ha alcuna importanza per lei conoscere con chi ha a che fare, ci dia ciò che vogliamo e non accadrà niente di male"

"mi uccida pure se è questa la sua minaccia, io NON SO dove sia mio padre!"

L'uomo si scostò lasciando di nuovo libera la visuale dello schermo, Kate conversava con Paula, rideva, come era bella quando rideva

"continui a guardare la sua bella compagna, registri bene quel sorriso, perché non lo vedrà più"

All'improvviso Rick intuì che quello minacciato di morte non era lui, ma Kate, tirò le funi fino a farsi male, gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo "No, non toccatela! Non fatele del male! Vi giuro che non ho la più pallida idea di dove sia Hunt, potrebbe essere anche morto per quanto ne so!"

"e questo sarebbe un male perché avrebbe due cadaveri su cui piangere, suo padre e quello della sua fidanzata"

"no, vi prego no!"

"mi spiace è già iniziato... ma può fermarlo, ci dia Hunt"

"cosa, cosa è già iniziato, maledetti!"

"vede quella splendida tazza di porcellana cinese che il detective Beckett tiene tra le mani, la porcellana è porosa, può trattenere minuscole particelle e quella tazza è piena delle particelle di una particolare tossina, molto rara..."

"cosa gli avete fatto!"

"2 mm all'ora"

"Cosa?"

"È la velocità della morte, non lo sapeva signor Castle? vede dobbiamo ringraziare due ricercatori di biologia di sistema della Stanford University, Xianrui Cheng e James Ferrell, che per la prima volta hanno calcolato la velocità alla quale si diffonde la morte in una cellula: 30 micrometri al minuto, il che in termini più comprensibili vale a dire due millimetri l'ora[1]."

"l'avete avvelenata!"

"avvelenata è un modo volgare di spiegare la cosa. Si tratta di riuscire a far scattare l'apoptosi, la morte programmata delle cellule, per contribuire al mantenimento del numero di cellule di un sistema, ma come sa, alcune volte le cellule del nostro corpo impazziscono e muoiono quelle che non dovrebbero, lasciando vive quelle dannose, come accade per il cancro o oltre malattie neurovegetative come l'Alzheimer"

"no, è impossibile!"

"E invece lo è, da cinque minuti Mrs Beckett ha il corpo invaso da quella tossina, si spegnerà alla velocità di 2mm all'ora, certo, abbiamo circa 37mila 200 miliardi di cellule nel corpo, le cellule sono grandi tra i 120 e 150 micrometri, 2 millimetri equivalgono a circa 15 cellule. Se morisse una cellula alla volta ci vorrebbero 4000 anni e questo è confortante direi, purtroppo non sarà così, signor Castle, molte cellule riceveranno il comando di spegnimento contemporaneamente e non tutte le cellule hanno lo stesso compito all'interno del corpo, ne basteranno molte meno, decisamente molte di meno, diciamo che facendo la debita proporzione con i ratti che l'hanno preceduta... le rimangono sei giorni"

"sei giorni..." piangeva Rick, la testa che scoppiava di rabbia, frustrazione, dolore

"no, mi correggo, in realtà ne ha quattro, gli ultimi due saranno atroci...ho il potere di spegnere le cellule della sua fidanzata ma ho anche quello di fermare questo spegnimento programmato, se lo faccio entro cinque giorni da ora, le sue cellule avranno il tempo di riprogrammarsi e iniziare a rinascere, sarà salva... in caso contrario... non sarà un bel vedere glielo assicuro

"Bastardo!"

"Mi porti Hunt e Mrs. Beckett sarà salva"

Un bruciore alla base del collo concluse quell'incubo ad occhi aperti.

Si risvegliò su un taxi che si stava fermando esattamente davanti alla sala da tè, era ancora stordito ma non al punto da non ricordare, si precipitò dentro senza rendersi conto di entrare in un luogo con luci soffuse, musica in sottofondo e gente che teneva a non essere disturbata

Kate si alzò immediatamente dal tavolo quando lo vide arrivare, stralunato, agitato, con gli abiti sgualciti

"Rick cosa ti è successo?"

"vieni con me Kate, per favore vieni con me" non riusciva a dire altro nella frenesia di volerla portare in un ospedale il prima possibile. Allungò la sua mano per prendere quella di lei e così facendo scoprì il polso arrossato fino quasi a sanguinare, a Kate non sfuggì e si spaventò

"Rick per favore calmati e dimmi cosa ti è successo, questi sono segni di legatura!"

"vieni e ti spiego"

chiamò un taxi e chiese quale fosse l'ospedale più vicino, facendo spaventare ancora di più Kate che lo vedeva agitato, sudato

"perché in ospedale, che ti hanno fatto? Stai male?"

Lui a quelle parole si bloccò, tale era la tensione che non le aveva ancora raccontato niente ed ora non sapeva come dirglielo

"non io, no io sto bene, è per te...quegli uomini ti hanno... messo qualcosa nel corpo era in questa tazza, nella porcellana"

Kate guardò stupita la tazza non si era neanche accorta che l'avesse presa avvolgendola in un tovagliolo

"Ma io sto bene Rick, davvero, sei sicuro di non stare male tu?"

Era sudato, e ansimava, era terrore ma come faceva a dirglielo?

"Loro vogliono che gli dica dove si torva Hunt e ti daranno l'antidoto"

"loro chi? Antidoto?! per cosa?"

"una...tossina sì, l'ha chiamata in questo modo... spegne – ingoiò a vuoto – spegne le cellule"

Kate smise di respirare, come poteva essere, lei stava benissimo, incalzò Castle, voleva capirne di più

"perché lo avrebbero fatto, Rick?"

"vogliono che gli dica dove si trova Hunt"

"e noi come facciamo a saperlo?"

"È quello che gli ho detto, io gliel'ho detto" scuoteva la testa sconsolato "Kate io farò di tutto per... siamo arrivati presto"

Pagò quasi lanciando i soldi dal finestrino e corse trascinandola dentro il pronto soccorso

Entrarono spiegò la faccenda al medico di turno e contemporaneamente, per la prima volta anche a Beckett che ascoltava attonita, quanto lui, che si rendeva conto di come ogni parola sembrasse talmente assurda da risultare un vaneggiamento

Nonostante lo scetticismo con cui lo aveva ascoltato il medico prescrisse delle analisi a Kate, la quale continuava a dire di stare bene e che invece avrebbero dovuto visitare lui che era visibilmente sotto shock

"Hai visto? Nel sangue non c'è niente di niente e neanche sulla tazza"

"No, su quella non lo sappiamo ancora, hanno detto che ci vogliono ventiquattr'ore..."

"Dovresti essere felice"

"Sì che lo sono, è solo che sembrava così...sincero, perché avrebbero architettato tutta quella messinscena? Io non capisco"

Tornarono in albergo e Rick su insistenza di Kate si infilò sotto la doccia, doveva lavare via le scorie di quella giornata, avrebbero ordinato la cena in camera e poi riordinato le idee su quello che gli era capitato

Mentre Rick era ancora sotto l'acqua calda e scrosciante squillò il suo cellulare, Kate lo prese per leggere chi fosse, aveva saltato tutti gli appuntamenti del pomeriggio poteva essere importante

"Rick il cellulare, è un numero privato"

"rispondi, potrebbe essere il responsabile del meeting!" la voce attutita la esortò a rispondere

"Mr. Castle sta perdendo tempo!"

"chi parla prego?"

"oh, lei è Kate, vero?""

"sì, con chi parlo?"

"dica a Mr. Castle di sbrigarsi, lei non ha molto tempo signora, le prime avvisaglie dovrebbero iniziare a breve..."

"pronto, pronto?"

Kate rimase turbata a guardare il telefono

"allora chi era?" la voce troppo vicina di Rick la fece sobbalzare

"Era... ha detto che non ho molto tempo, che devi sbrigarti..."

"Era lui, dio santo"

Rick iniziò a girare nervosamente per la stanza

"ma allora c'è qualcosa che non va in me?"

"Hai visto non hanno trovato niente, avevi ragione tu, stanno solo provando a spaventarci..." le si avvicinò e la baciò gli sembrò avesse la pelle più calda del solito ma pensò che fosse il contrasto con la sua appena uscita dalla doccia, s'impose di non essere 'iperprotettivo' e 'paranoico', così lo avevano definito nell'ordine Kate e il dottor Bishop che li aveva accolti all'ospedale mostrandogli le analisi perfette della sua compagna

Arrivò la cena, cercarono di distrarsi accompagnandosi con un buon bicchiere del rosso che piaceva tanto a Kate, erano anche riusciti a scherzare, la tensione si era allentata col passare dei minuti, avevano preso i calici per spostarsi davanti al grande camino della suite, Rick era ritornato sui suoi passi per prendere il telefono che aveva fatto un bip annunciando un messaggio, scorreva le notifiche quando il rumore di un vetro infranto lo fece sussultare, guardò nella direzione da cui proveniva, il camino, e non vide Kate, corse, la trovò a terra svenuta

Si era appoggiata al frontone decorato del camino, aveva avvertito un lieve giramento di testa, pensò che non era da lei rimanere impressionata così da vacue minacce, non c'era nulla che non andava in lei, i medici erano stati chiari ed anche lievemente seccati da quell'irruzione pomeridiana al pronto soccorso. Non c'era niente, la vista si annebbiò di colpo, un malessere che non aveva mai provato prima s'impossessò di lei, cercò di chiamare Rick ma non ci riuscì, _non c'era niente che non andasse_ , fu l'ultimo suo pensiero.

Tremava, non era preparato ad eventualità del genere, riteneva che averla già vista morire in quell'ambulanza tre anni prima fosse stato sufficiente, il destino non poteva essere così accanito contro di lei, e stavolta lei aveva l'unica colpa di essere legata a lui.

Le poche parole del dottor Bishop erano state come una pietra tombale, si era scusato, per non aver capito ma era impossibile avere riscontri a quello stadio, ora invece era chiaro, Kate si stava spegnendo lentamente e i medici non sapevano perché, solo il come: le sue cellule stavano morendo, non sapevano ancora esattamente quali, stavano indagando

Cercava di scervellarsi su come trovare suo padre, non aveva nulla da cui partire, nulla, si era volatilizzato a New York ormai quasi un anno prima e nessuno sapeva dove fosse

Poggiò pesantemente la testa al muro che aveva dietro la sedia, un appiglio aveva bisogno di un appiglio qualunque... il libro! La copia di Casino Royal con cui Hunt, dopo il loro primo incontro, gli aveva fatto sapere d'essersi salvato!

Chiamò Martha, non avrebbe voluto farlo, non avevano più riparlato di Hunt, e non voleva dirle della situazione in cui era Kate, ma non aveva scelta.

Dopo le dolorose rivelazioni dovette far concentrare la madre sul libro, glielo fece sfogliare in cerca di qualche segno, qualsiasi cosa fuori posto, sperava pregava che Hunt gli avesse lasciato una traccia, un modo per rintracciarlo in caso di bisogno, ma non c'era nulla. Riattaccò più disperato di prima, si mise le mani tra i capelli, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, la mano del dr. Bishop si posò sulla spalla facendolo sussultare

"signor Castle, può seguirmi c'è un ulteriore problema"

Lo seguì per i corridoi come un automa, incapace di trovare il coraggio di chiedere cosa ci fosse ancora, entrò nella stanza in cui doveva trovarsi Kate e vide il letto vuoto, credette di svenire, cosa era successo, era morta? E lo comunicavano a quel modo in Inghilterra?

La porta del bagno si spalancò facendo apparire lo spettro di Kate, fu quello che pensò quando la vide pallida, ma vestita di tutto punto

"Kate..."

"non rimarrò qui a...ad aspettare che questa cosa mi consumi. Fino a quando il fisico me lo consentirà, ti aiuterò a cercare tuo padre" lo disse come se la morte imminente non riguardasse lei, era determinata a combattere e non lo avrebbe fatto rimanendo ad attendere, lei era fatta così

Firmò le carte per essere dimessa, prese accordi col dottore per tornare non appena la situazione sarebbe diventata critica, il medico li congedò promettendo che avrebbero continuato a cercare il modo per fermare quella tossina, si era appuntato i nomi di quei due ricercatori che Rick ricordava d'aver sentito dal suo rapitore, erano in corso contatti.

Salirono in un'auto presa a noleggio, più pratica dei taxi quando non sai esattamente dove andare, Rick l'aveva scortata fino all'auto tenendole costantemente un braccio a cingerle i fianchi, era istinto di protezione, inutile ma necessario per non impazzire.

Lui aveva fatto solo una debole obiezione a quella decisione, sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a dissuaderla e in fondo, era felice di poterla avere vicino, se quelli dovevano essere gli ultimi giorni... cacciò quel pensiero nefasto, lui l'avrebbe salvata doveva convincersi che ci sarebbe riuscito! Le prime parole di lei, dopo un lungo silenzio, sembrarono aver frugato nella sua mente "volevo stare con te Rick, fino alla fine" lui spostò la mano dal cambio cercando alla cieca la sua mano e la strinse, forte. Non dissero altro.

Avevano pensato di andare a Scotland Yard, ma Rick constatò l'assurdità del racconto che avrebbe dovuto fare "scusi volevo denunciare che un uomo, molto somigliante ad uno degli scienziati pazzi dei film di James Bond mi ha rapito, ha inoculato una rara tossina alla mia fidanzata ricattandomi per riuscire a rintracciare mio padre, che ho visto solo due volte e che è una spia, non so neanche per conto di quale governo"

Aveva ragione, avevano bisogno di una persona fidata, Kate aveva smosso qualche conoscenza maturata dopo un incontro bilaterale tra corpi di polizia per scambi e aggiornamenti, avevano un appuntamento con Rupert Wilson, un commissario aggiunto della sezione SO12, il ramo speciale, era molto sveglio e scaltro e Kate era sicura che sarebbe stato d'aiuto quantomeno logistico.

Aspettavano in auto, sotto quella pioggerella fine che Kate aveva scoperto d'amare, era una pioggia non pioggia, tante gocce minuscole quasi in sospensione aerea, per le quali non serviva l'ombrello, non cadevano come la pioggia pesante di New York, si spostavano nell'aria e accarezzavano la pelle, avevano un effetto vivificante. Aprì il finestrino e mise la mano di fuori, magari fosse bastato quel contatto per guarire da quella tossina... _quella tossina. Perché proprio quella?_

"Ti sei chiesto perché?" il pensiero proseguì a voce alta

"Uhm cosa?"

"Perché usare una sistema così complicato per ricattarti, non sarebbe bastato rapirmi ad esempio? E poi chiederti di trovare tuo padre in cambio della mia salvezza?" ci provava ad essere distaccata a ragionare come se la vittima fosse qualcun altro, ma era sempre più difficile, le venne in aiuto Rick, continuando il suo ragionamento

"Invece si sono presi la briga di mettere quella tossina su una tazzina di porcellana di una sala da tè... come hanno fatto, come potevano essere sicuri che l'avresti avuta tu tra le mani e soprattutto perché usare una tossina così particolare, hai ragione Kate...ci serve internet subito!"

Aveva iniziato ad avvertire delle fitte alla gabbia toracica, come delle piccole scariche elettriche, erano fastidiose non dolorose, ma probabilmente annunciavano qualcosa di peggio, prese il cellulare e digitò il sintomo al dr. Bishop, cercò di non farsi vedere da Rick, non voleva tormentarlo con lo stillicidio dei suoi sintomi

Bishop rispose facendole alcune domande a cui lei rispose immediatamente: sì, sentiva come dei crampi e subito dopo le risultava difficile muoversi, sì, si sentiva sempre più stanca, no, riusciva ancora a respirare bene

Ad ogni quesito del dottore, sempre più preciso, emerse la paura che Kate aveva tenuto sepolta dentro di lei, capì che a breve avrebbe scoperto cosa l'avrebbe portata alla morte. Squillò il telefono, era Bishop, rispose, la mano tremava era un sintomo anche quello, ma della paura di morire

Ascoltò tutta la spiegazione del medico senza dire una parola, atrofia muscolare spinale, le cellule danneggiate erano i motoneuroni delle corna anteriori del midollo spinale, indebolimento dei muscoli del tronco e degli arti, immobilità della gabbia toracica per paralisi dei muscoli intercostali, blocco dell'attività diaframmatica, tanti termini scientifici per dire che sarebbe morta di asfissia, ad un certo punto non sarebbe più stata in grado di respirare.

Chiuse la comunicazione, posò il cellulare si diede una spinta per riuscire ad alzarsi, i muscoli le dolevano come se avesse corso la maratona, tornò da lui, disperatamente intento a cercare informazioni sul web

Non appena la sentì dietro di sé si girò sollecito, "ehi, stavo per venire di là, non tornavi"

"Rick..."

"dimmi"

"Voglio fare l'amore con te"

L'aveva presa in braccio, in silenzio, e si era diretto nella loro stanza, lei si era appoggiata col viso sotto al suo petto le mani attorno al collo, la presa debole, così diversa da quella che lui conosceva, le sembrava così piccola e indifesa, scacciò un moto di rabbia per quello che stava accadendo loro, ci sarebbe stato il momento del furore, ora voleva amarla con tutto sé stesso. L'adagiò sul letto, essere fragile con lo sguardo deciso di chi non s'arrende, lei non tolse le mani agganciate dietro la sua nuca, lo costrinse a rimanere col viso vicino al suo. Lui capì, lei temeva che lui avrebbe avuto remore ad andare oltre, preoccupato del suo stato, timoroso di farle male, ma lei sarebbe arrivata fino alla fine e doveva farlo anche lui, alla fine di quell'amplesso e alla fine di tutto se fosse arrivata.

Fece scendere le mani dalla nuca sulla schiena, prese i lembi della maglietta e gliela sfilò, poi fece ricadere le braccia ai lati della testa, aspettava che lui facesse lo stesso con lei. Lui indugiò qualche secondo, poi si avvicinò baciandola sulla fronte, e poi vicino all'orecchio sulla guancia e finalmente sulle labbra, stava creando una mappa mentale di lei, della sua pelle, del profumo della sua pelle... si fermò per un secondo, quello che gli servì per capire che stava già ricordando e non vivendo, si odiò per quei pensieri e li spazzò via baciandola con passione, mentre iniziò a far saltare i bottoni della sua camicetta, cercando il profilo dei suoi seni. Dio come era bello sentirla reagire ai suoi tocchi, la sentiva vibrare, la sentiva viva s'illuse di poterle dare energia vitale insieme a tutto l'amore di cui era capace. Lei lo portò dentro di sé, assaporando ogni momento di quella fusione, anche se il dolore stavolta, si mescolava al piacere, e due lacrime scesero nel momento di piacere culminante, si confusero col sudore, lui non le vide.

[1] .it/cronaca/scienza_calcolata_velocita_della_morte-4264851/news/2018-08-13/


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

Le scostò una ciocca di capelli che ricadeva sulla fronte, dormiva, rannicchiata nell'ansa che lui aveva creato col suo corpo, aveva trascorso l'ultima mezz'ora a guardarla dormire, sapeva di dover tornare alla ricerca di suo padre, si era detto ancora cinque minuti, ancora cinque... ancora... non riusciva a staccarsi dal suo viso, dal suo respiro che si era fatto via via più affannoso, le aveva accarezzato la fronte quando l'aveva vista incresparsi forse a causa del malessere che aumentava, ne era certo. E dio se avrebbe voluto avere il potere di non farla soffrire, di annientare ogni singola particella di quella cosa oscura che la stava consumando da dentro, ma poteva solo fingere di poterlo fare, l'effimero scudo del suo corpo che l'accoglieva come un rifugio sicuro

Si alzò a malincuore ma lui e la sua ricerca erano gli unici ostacoli che avrebbero potuto frapporsi tra lei e la morte.

Riaprì il file con la lista di contatti che Wilson era riuscito a tirare fuori dai data base del suo ufficio, ne aveva già interpellati la metà ed era stato un fallimento dietro l'altro, ma a lui ne bastava uno, uno solo, che avesse informazioni su Hunt, riprese quel lavoro snervante, ma era l'unica pista che avevano. Wilson aveva voluto la descrizione del tizio che aveva innescato quella tragica situazione, sperava di trovare qualcosa ma ancora non si era fatto sentire, erano passate ormai sei ore dal loro incontro, un giorno intero da quando Kate era stata avvelenata. Sentì la terra franargli sotto i piedi e se non ci fosse riuscito? L'avrebbe guardata morire? In quale girone infernale era finito? Di sicuro uno da cui non sarebbe più uscito se lei se ne fosse andata per sempre

Squillò il telefono, era Wilson,

"Rupert novità?"

 _"Come sta Beckett?"_

"Credo che stiano aumentando i malesseri, dorme"

 _"Ho qualcosa ma non è molto Castle, non voglio alimentare false speranze"_

"Sono tutto orecchi e con i piedi più possibile piantati per terra"

 _"L'identikit che abbiamo fatto del nostro uomo... potrebbe riferirsi a Gunter Tannhäuser"_

"Tannhäuser? Ma è un nome vero? Nel senso siete sicuri non sia un'identità falsa?"

 _"Perché me lo chiedi?"_

"Tannhäuser, dai il cavaliere che trovò il monte di venere, il poema di Wagner o ' _i raggi B balenare nel buio vicino alle porte di Tannhäuser',_ Blade Runner... niente scusa ho la mente che divaga e non so perché, scusa davvero"

 _"È lo shock Rick"_

"Lo shock... già... continua"

 _"È una vecchia spia della polizia della Germania Est, più o meno coetaneo di tuo padre"_

"Quindi un altro vecchio conto da saldare, come l'altra volta"

 _"L'altra volta?"_

"Una lunga storia, un russo che lo voleva morto e ha rapito mia figlia... è quando l'ho incontrato la prima volta..."

 _"Uhm, no stavolta la cosa sembra un po' più complicata"_

"Spiegati"

 _"Tannhäuser, insieme ad un complice di cui non si conosce l'identità, ha sottratto una serie di armi da un deposito segreto in Antartide"_

"E come fate a saperlo"

 _"Sta minacciando praticamente ogni paese occidentale, vuole denaro, tanto, oppure venderà queste armi al miglior offerente"_

"Ok e mio padre in tutto questo come ci entra"

 _"Probabilmente è il complice"_

"Uhm... che tipo di armi"

 _"Batteriologiche, chimiche, di distruzione di massa..."_

"Se è suo complice perché lo cerca"

 _"Deve averlo tradito... mi spiace Rick"_

"Anche a me... perché non ha iniettato a me quella tossina, perché Rupert?"

 _"Perché non avresti avuto la forza di cercare Hunt"_

"Non è giusto tutto questo è... assurdo... se servisse scambierei di posto con lei"

 _"Ma non puoi, possiamo solo trovare Hunt e cercare d'incastrare Gunter Tannhäuser"_

"Ok, sì, hai ragione"

 _"Arrivo tra un'ora, ho un po' di materiale"_

"A dopo"

Riattaccò sospirando, stava per portarsi le mani tra i capelli quando avvertì la sua presenza, si era svegliata e aveva ascoltato la telefonata

"Kate, come ti senti"

"non è colpa tua Rick"

"hai sentito tutto, vero?"

Annuì, era pallida, sempre di più, ma combattiva e a lui serviva uno sprone, si fece riepilogare le ultime novità, ascoltò attonita le informazioni su Tannhäuser e delusa il rapporto sui tentativi di trovare Jackson

Rick aveva raccontato tutto facendo avanti e indietro nello spazio tra il tavolino su cui aveva sistemato il notebook e il divano, alla fine ci si era fatto cadere sospirando

"eppure continua a tornarmi in mente quella prima edizione di Casinò Royal che mi ha fatto avere..."

"ma mi hai detto che non c'era nulla... però pensandoci Rick, una prima edizione è rara, ci sono negozi specializzati..."

"e mettono il loro logo sul libro raro... tu pensi che..."

"...magari lui ha lasciato qualche traccia lì dove lo ha comprato e non nel libro, troppo facile da intercettare..."

Si tirò su in cerca del cellulare, ma prima le prese il viso tra le mani, "sei straordinaria Kate Beckett!" l'euforia si sciolse come cera calda quando i loro occhi troppo consapevoli s'incrociarono, si abbracciarono stretti, lui mormorò "ce la faremo Kate, avremo l'antidoto, te lo prom..."

Trovò le dita di lei sulle labbra "non dirlo Rick, non promettere, lo so che farai tutto il possibile, ma non aggiungere pesi insopportabili a quelli che già ti sei caricato"

Lui la strinse ancora, allentando la presa non appena sentì il respiro affaticato

"hai difficoltà a respirare... me ne sono accorto anche prima... cosa dice Bishop?"

"ancora non sa bene... dai chiama Martha, facciamoci dare quel nome!"

Lo esortò svicolando la domanda principale, a cosa sarebbe servito condividere le informazioni su come sarebbero state le sue ultime ore? Forse a portare quel peso in due, ma, come aveva detto, lui ne portava già troppi, inutile dargliene altri

Tornò trionfante dalla telefonata con la madre, non solo aveva avuto ragione Kate e c'era il logo della libreria in cui era stato acquistato il libro, ma si trovava a Londra, a Londra!

"Ecco qui Shapero Rare Books, in 32 St George St, Mayfair, è a dieci minuti da qui, chiamo Wilson, stava venendo qui...ci raggiungerà lì"

"no... lo aspetterò io, ti aspetteremo qui, ok" si sentiva troppo debole per andare con lui, lo vide annuire, sicuramente aveva capito ma non obiettò, al contrario si congedò dandole ragione, sì forse era meglio così avrebbero visionato le nuove informazioni di Rupert mentre lui cercava tracce, avrebbe potuto fare un altro fiasco e non c'era tempo da perdere

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e cercò di allontanare il magone che lo aveva assalito con un sospiro, erano già arrivati a quel punto, il fisico la stava tradendo.

Entrò nella libreria senza sapere esattamente cosa chiedere, fu investito dal familiare odore della carta, questa però, aveva la sfumatura acre della vetustà, niente a che fare con gli asettici scaffali in cui di perdeva a New York fin da bambino, sembrava di essere all'interno della biblioteca di qualche nobiluomo del secolo scorso, magari in un castello. Si presentò al bancone dove una signora molto distinta, i capelli bianchissimi raccolti in uno chignon molto alto, era intenta a catalogare dei grandi e polverosi libri rilegati a mano.

"Buonasera"

"Buonasera signore, desidera?"

"Ecco due anni fa mi è stato fatto un regalo... una prima edizione di un libro, ed è stata comprata in questa libreria"

"Capisco... ed è venuto qui per?"

"Ecco mi chiedevo se la persona che lo ha comprato... un uomo capelli e barba bianchi, piuttosto alto... sì insomma se avesse lasciato un indirizzo o qualcosa di simile"

"Mi dica di che libro si trattava?"

"Casinò Royal di Ian Fleming..."

La signora inarcò le sopracciglia sinceramente meravigliata da quella informazione

"Lei è sicuro che sia stato comprato qui? Insomma si guardi in giro Ian Fleming? Qui noi trattiamo soprattutto cinquecentine, incunaboli, arriviamo fino 1830 circa... raramente abbiamo pezzi di modernariato"

"Modernariato?"

"Sì, i testi del novecento"

"Oh, capisco eppure...c'era il vostro logo sulla copertina..."

La delusione gli trasformò il volto al punto che quella puntuta signora si mosse a compassione "ok, se vuole faccio un controllo, ricorda almeno il mese?"

"beh dovrebbe essere stato verso febbraio-marzo 2013"

"allora vediamo"

La donna iniziò a scorrere uno schedario rigorosamente compilato a mano, erano rimasti all'800 anche come sistema d'archiviazione, ci sarebbe voluto un bel po'. Rick di appoggiò allo scuro bancone diviso tra la speranza che quella ricerca desse dei frutti e l'insofferenza per il tempo che passava troppo in fretta, da quando avevano avuto quel verdetto in ospedale sembrava che le lancette avessero preso a correre incessantemente

"ecco! Ha ragione, mi scuso con lei per la troppa fretta con cui avevo liquidato la sua richiesta, avevamo un Ian Fleming del 1953 è stato venduto il 1° marzo"

"bene e poi?"

"e poi nulla"

"non avete una ricevuta una nota qualcosa..." di nuovo tornava il nodo in gola che aveva allentato la sua presa quando era entrato in quel luogo ovattato e sospeso nel tempo

"no mi dispiace, vede" estrasse il cartoncino dallo schedario per mostrarlo a Rick, nel farlo anche un altro cartoncino, legato al primo con una graffetta cadde sul bancone, la signora lo raccolse con le sue dita lunghissime esclamando per la sorpresa, da come teneva quello schedario doveva essere interamente opera sua, mentre quella piccola inserzione era esterna, inaspettata, insomma non era opera sua e infatti la calligrafia era diversa da quella di tutti gli altri cartoncini

"non so cosa sia, ma c'è un appunto qui, dice... - inforcò gli occhialini a mezzaluna e lesse - 'per Alexander, troverai interessante la prima edizione di "Si vive solo due volte""

Alzò lo sguardo guardandolo interdetta "io non so cosa sia questa storia, ma lei non è Alexander quindi la prego di lasciare questo negozio"

"prego? Ma io sono..."

"no lei è Richard Castle, lo scrittore di gialli! Sa leggo di tutto, non solo incunaboli..." alzò un sopracciglio

"ok, ascolti, è vero sono Richard Castle, ma il mio secondo nome è Alexander, mi creda! Sono Richard Alexander Rodgers"

In altri momenti il suo ego di scrittore avrebbe gongolato nello scoprire che una distinta e colta signora come quella che aveva d'avanti lo conosceva, ora non gli interessava affatto

La signora lo squadrò da capo a piedi, si sfilò gli occhiali a mezzaluna e uscì da dietro il grande bancone

"mi segua"

S'inoltrarono per i corridoi zeppi di libri, per lo più di grande formato, la maggior parte mostravano bordi consunti e bruniti, l'odore laggiù era più pungente. La signora aprì una porta di metallo e lo fece accomodare in una saletta completamente ricoperta di legno

"qui teniamo gli acquisti che i nostri clienti devono venire e ritirare, molti sono alquanto preziosi e questa è una stanza di sicurezza, allora Alexander Rodgers, ecco qui, il signore che mi ha descritto comprò anche questo e chiese di metterlo da parte per Mr. Rodgers, lei"

Glielo porse, Rick lo prese tra le mani, guardò la copertina, non aveva tempo da perdere se c'era qualcosa doveva trovarla e subito

"posso... potrei sfogliarlo qui, per favore"

"d'accordo, può sedersi qui, io non la disturberò, non tocchi niente altro"

"oh non tema"

Aveva già preso posto fissando quella strana copertina, un rospo che schiaccia una libellula sotto ad fiore rosa, aprì il libro, lo sfogliò con attenzione, era in condizioni leggermente peggiori del precedente, piccole macchie di umidità apparivano qua e là tra le pagine ingiallite.

Si appoggiò allo schienale, non stava trovando nulla, decise di chiamare Kate per sentire come stesse, e nel mezzo della sua ricerca, così non avrebbe dovuto dirle che non stava portando a niente

"ehi"

"ehi, novità?"

Aveva pronunciato due sole parole e lui aveva percepito distintamente quanto le fosse difficile mantenere una respirazione salda, ogni palpito per lui era una stilettata

Mi ha lasciato un altro libro, lo sto visionando proprio ora, deve esserci qualcosa

"Oh... bene..."

"Voi avete trovato qualcosa?"

"Ti passo...Rupert"

Non ce la faceva a parlare, strinse il telefono fino quasi a stritolarlo, "ok, certo"

"forse sappiamo dove ti hanno tenuto... ho mandato due agenti a controllare, ti faccio sapere"

"Rupert... lei"

"non bene, affrettati"

 _Non bene, affrettati... Non bene, affrettati_

Per qualche secondo non riuscì neanche a mettere a fuoco le pagine del libro, qualcosa urlava dentro di lui, talmente forte da stordirlo, dovette alzarsi e fare dei respiri profondi era l'inizio di un attacco di panico e non poteva permetterselo, _cerca Rick usa la testa, come avresti nascosto un contatto dentro ad un libro... un contatto un numero di telefono, numeri, numeri... le pagine i numeri delle pagine!_

Iniziò a sfogliare guardando solo quelle, non c'era nulla, ne segni a penna, niente solo macchie di umidità, macchie, pallini... il cuore gli fece un capitombolo nello stomaco, solo alcune pagine, pochissime, avevano esattamente la stessa macchia proprio accanto al numero, stessa posizione, stesso colore, non era un caso, non erano macchie erano segni! Prese un foglietto iniziò a riportare i numeri nella sequenza di lettura alla fine uscì un numero di dodici cifre, 44 1369 860500

44 il prefisso internazionale inglese!

Digitò il numero senza neanche prendersi la briga di cercare sul web a cosa rispondesse, non aveva più tempo

 _"The Clachan Bar, desidera"_

Un bar...

"Io... sto cercando una persona, si fa chiamare Hunt, capelli bianchi barba bianca..."

" _mi dispiace signore... qui passa tanta gente ogni giorno..._ "

"dove siete? Mi scusi ma mi hanno dato questo numero e..."

" _lei sembra americano signore, conosce Inverary Castle? Scozia..._ "

"Scozia... certo..."

Si sentì sciocco all'improvviso, quel contatto se di contatto si trattava, era vecchio di due anni, Hunt non sta mai nello stesso posto, non era lì e forse non c'era neanche mai passato e se lo avesse fatto non avrebbe usato il suo nome, _cretino Rick, sei un cretino_

 _"Hunt ha detto? No, non mi dice niente, comunque se vuole mi lasci il suo numero... chiedo in giro, ok_ "

"uh, d'accordo grazie sono Ri... Alexander, Alexander Rodgers..."

" _come ha detto? Alexander? Attenda_ "

Sentì il rumore di una cornetta poggiata sul legno, il sottofondo rumoroso del bar, poi di nuovo qualcuno dall'altra parte, una voce diversa, non era più il giovane di prima

" _Alexander?_ "

"sì sono io"

" _hai bisogno di lui?_ "

"sì, è una questione di vita o di morte"

" _lasciami il tuo numero_ "

"ok ecco 516 2516678, è un cellulare americano ma io mi trovo a Londra"

" _ok_ " la voce profonda sparì all'improvviso, aveva riattaccato prima che Rick potesse fare qualsiasi altra domanda

Ce l'aveva fatta aveva un contatto, l'avrebbe richiamato era sicuro, doveva farlo si sarebbero parlati e poi? Cosa sarebbe accaduto? Hunt si sarebbe fatto trovare? Magari l'avrebbe chiamato e si trovava dall'altra parte dell'oceano, come gli avrebbe estorto dove fosse? E poi nel caso in cui avesse scoperto dove si trovava, lo avrebbe venduto a Thannauser senza colpo ferire, per salvare Kate?

Per ora non poteva far altro che aspettare, corse da Kate, stava per scadere la quarantottesima ora

Gli aprì Rupert, la cercò subito con lo sguardo, era stesa sul divano, la vide provare ad alzarsi non appena capì che era tornato, lo fece con molta difficoltà, lui affrettò il passo per andarle incontro, e per farle da sostegno, aveva capito che non sarebbe stata in grado di mantenersi salda in piedi, non commentò, la baciò si affrettò a metterli al corrente del progresso insperato.

Rupert li lasciò soli, sarebbe andato a raccogliere di persona il rapporto di quegli agenti che aveva inviato a scovare il rifugio di Tannhäuser

"non riesco a stare più in piedi per molto Rick, mi dispiace"

"ti porto da Bishop"

"no, non ancora no"

"ma deve sapere che stai peggiorando"

"lo sa"

"sa anche cosa..."

"sì"

A quel punto era inutile fare finta di nulla doveva dirgli cosa sarebbe accaduto, gli prese le mani e spiegò, cercando di ricordare tutte quelle parole difficili che le aveva detto il medico.

Lo vide cambiare espressione mano a mano che entrava nei particolari, ci aveva pensato fin dal momento in cui aveva saputo tutto ed ora che era ancora in grado di sostenere una discussione doveva chiederglielo

"Rick, arriverà un momento...in cui... solo la macchina a cui mi attaccheranno respirerà per me, ed io non potrò più farlo, a quel punto anche la mia attività cerebrale inizierà a rallentare, mi capisci?"

"ma noi non arriveremo a questo, risolveremo prima, tesoro!" scosse la testa evitando il suo sguardo, aveva capito perfettamente cosa gli stesse chiedendo

"Rick guardami, sai benissimo che non possiamo saperlo, ok" strinse ancora le sue mani, con la residua forza dei suoi muscoli indeboliti, ottenendo che gli occhi agiatati di Rick si focalizzassero di nuovo sui suoi

"non sei ancora un mio congiunto, ma ho comunicato le mie volontà a Bishop, compreso il nome della persona che diventerà la mia voce, quando non l'avrò più"

"Kate..." aveva gli occhi rossi, pensò che sarebbe scoppiato, lei lo abbracciò e gli sussurrò all'orecchio "ti amo Rick, ti amo...aiutami a non soffrire"

Rimasero in quella posizione, uniti in quell'abbraccio, le teste vicine, le lacrime nascoste, ciascuno piangeva per il dolore dell'altro.

Il silenzio fu trafitto dal cellulare di Rick che iniziò a suonare, forse era arrivata la svolta che attendevano


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

 _"Sono io"_

"Dove sei Hunt"

 _"Vicino"_

"Cosa vuol dire?! Kate sta..."

 _"Morendo, lo so, so tutto"_

"Da quando? Perché non ti sei fatto vivo tu allora!"

 _"Non ero sicuro fosse vero, Gunter tende spesso trappole effimere"_

"Trap... Hunt, io non so cosa diavolo hai combinato, e che guerra sia in corso tra te e quel Gunter, ma ha avvelenato Kate e le restano pochi giorni quindi..."

 _"Vuoi vendermi?"_

"Voglio salvare la donna che amo, e lo farò a tutti i costi, quindi ti chiedo se vuoi collaborare o devo considerarti un nemico come Thannauser"

 _"Tra tre ore, Tate Britain, The Clore Gallery, davanti al Bell Rock Lighthouse di William Turner"_

"D'accordo"

Riattaccò, gli occhi di Kate fissi su di lui, si accorse di aver urlato solo quando ricadde il silenzio nella stanza "lo incontrerò tra tre ore, alla Tate"

"Perché lì?"

"Non ne ho idea Kate, ma tu non puoi venire con me e non puoi rimanere qui sola... richiamo Rupert"

"No, lascialo indagare, ne avremo bisogno forse...portami...- deglutì – portami da Bishop, io credo che sia arrivato il momento" avrebbe voluto rimandare il ricovero fino all'ultimo, perché sapeva benissimo che una volta entrata lì non sarebbe stata più padrona del suo corpo, sarebbe diventato ostaggio di chi avrebbe cercato di tenerla in vita, il che non era sbagliato certo, ma era comunque qualcosa che l'atterriva anche perché lui non avrebbe potuto stare con lei

"Starò in buone mani e tu non dovrai preoccuparti per me"

"Lo farò sempre Kate, sei dentro di me, e non voglio fare nulla per evitarlo"

Fu straziante vederla riempire lentamente una piccola borsa, quella che aveva comprato a Portobello road per riempirla di acquisti, ora conteneva pochi oggetti personali e della biancheria. La prese lui con una mano, con l'altra le cinse la vita mentre lei si appoggiava alla sua spalla, stavolta non era solo insensato e inutile istinto di protezione, era necessario perché lei non cadesse

Lo fecero entrare solo quando i medici terminarono le visite preliminari, era nel letto, circondata già da troppi monitor, quello cardiaco già in funzione, altri, lui lo sapeva, sarebbero stati accesi via via che la situazione sarebbe peggiorata, represse l'ennesimo moto di sconforto che lo aggrediva sempre a tradimento, ma vederla lì in quel letto che sembrava troppo grande fino ad inghiottirla, era come aver varcato una soglia al di là della quale il ritorno sarebbe stato più difficile. Stava male anche in albergo, ma c'era l'illusione della vita quotidiana, dei vestiti sportivi da turista, permetteva alla mente d'ingannarsi, ora era stato tolto quel velo effimero, lo sapeva lui e lo sapeva lei.

Prese una sedia e gli si sedette accanto

"la Tate è a dieci minuti a piedi, posso stare qui ancora un po'"

Le si illuminò il viso a quelle parole, era terrorizzata dal rimanere senza lui accanto, più di quello che l'attendeva nelle ore successive. Lui le prese la mano e continuò a parlare, doveva riempire i vuoti, "Rupert ha trovato il luogo in cui mi hanno tenuto, ovviamente vuoto, ma ha detto che ci sta lavorando la scientifica se c'è qualche traccia la troveranno"

"bene"

"sì, bene"

"Lui... sapeva già, vero"

"Sì"

"Cosa farai?"

"Non lo so ancora, credo che gli darò il tempo di spiegare le sue ragioni, poi deciderò"

"Le cose con Hunt non sono mai come sembrano"

"È vero"

Rimasero in silenzio, lui si era spostato dalla sedia al bordo del letto quando lei aveva chiesto di abbassare un po' lo schienale perché la testa aveva iniziato a girare, aveva chiuso gli occhi per tentare di attenuare quelle vertigini e lui si era fatto più vicino, le accarezzava le tempie, le teneva stretta la mano. Si era assentato solo cinque minuti, perché Rupert era apparso alla soglia, lei non se ne era neanche accorta.

"io, devo andare, Kate, torno presto"

Lei aprì gli occhi, sembrava cercare di imprimersi la sua figura nella memoria

"promettimi che... combatterai... io... torno presto" continuò lui cercando di tenere ferma la voce

Lei annuì, poi con una forza inaspettata lo trattenne ancora "e tu promettimi che non ti dannerai l'anima per salvarmi"

Lui la guardò interrogativo, lei indicò la giacca di Rick "Rupert ti ha dato una pistola... tu non sei un assassino Rick"

"è proprio vero, sei una detective infallibile, sei la mia straordinaria detective! – la baciò sulla fronte – non posso combattere la tua guerra, ma stavolta devo combattere la mia se voglio avere la speranza di salvarti, tutto qui" la baciò di nuovo poi si staccò sorridendo amaramente "io entrerei all'inferno per te Kate, combatti ti prego"

Se ne andò prima che lei potesse ribattere, non avrebbe resistito un secondo di più se fosse rimasto si sarebbe inginocchiato lì a piangere come un bambino e invece uscì indossando una maschera che non sentiva sua, ma che doveva avere, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per ottenere quell'antidoto, qualsiasi cosa.

Si sedette davanti al quadro indicato da Hunt, mancavano quaranta minuti alla chiusura, lo avevano avvertito quando era entrato. Una tempesta di mare che soverchia un faro, un veliero avvolto dalle onde, l'intento di Turner forse fu quello di catturare la potenza devastante della tempesta, ma lui continuava a fissare la sagoma solida di quel faro che sembrava resistere a quella furia senza alcuno scossone

Si chiese se avrebbe potuto essere come quel faro, capì che fino a quel momento era stata Kate il solido faro e lui il veliero alla deriva, lei era stata lucida e forte anche per lui, ora la tossina era diventata troppo potente e a poco a poco era diventata il fragile veliero che si scorge a mala pena tra le onde, e lui, lui doveva essere il solido faro.

"Bello vero"

La familiare voce di Hunt lo fece sussultare, ma si riprese immediatamente, si girò verso di lui che continuò

"È uno dei miei preferiti"

"Non sono venuto qui per una lezione di storia dell'arte"

"Ok, hai ragione il tempo è poco"

"Sì, lei è... in ospedale ora, abbiamo bisogno dell'antidoto"

"Cosa sai di questa faccenda"

"che come al solito qualcuno che amo rischia di morire a causa tua"

"cosa sai" ignorò l'attacco del figlio, sapeva di meritarsi quell'astio, in realtà le sue fughe erano sempre state esattamente per questo, provare a lasciare fuori Martha e Rick dalla sua pericolosa vita, ma era evidente che fosse impossibile

"che sei complice di Gunter Thannauser, avete rubato delle armi batteriologiche e chimiche, e con una di quelle Gunter sta uccidendo Kate, e ricattate i principali governi..."

"Lui li sta ricattando non io. Ho finto di essere suo complice Rick, il mio compito era disinnescare la sua minaccia ma è un osso duro, l'unica cosa che ho potuto fare è stata portargli via gli antigeni, ovvero gli antidoti, senza non può vendere quella roba e non può neanche scatenarla, perché noi abbiamo le cure in mano"

"Noi?"

"io lavoro per tutti quei... governi ricattati"

"quindi tu hai l'antidoto per Kate! è salva"

"no, mi dispiace"

"come, hai appena detto che..."

"mi dispiace figliolo, quella tossina non fa parte di quelle che abbiamo sottratto in quel laboratorio in Antartide, deve averla rubata dopo"

"cos..." gli mancò l'aria, la speranza era durata un battito d'ali di un colibrì, ma quando si sgretolò fu come essere investiti in pieno da un tir

"Devo consegnarti a Gunter"

"Gunter non vuole me ma la valigetta con gli antigeni"

"E allora tu porta questa valigetta"

"Non è più nelle mie mani Rick, l'hanno messa al sicuro, non so neanche io dove"

Erano in piedi, ai lati di quel quadro, la sala deserta, Rick estrasse la pistola cosciente che anche solo quel gesto sarebbe bastato per dannarsi l'anima, la puntò verso il padre

"Tannhauser mi ha chiesto di te, non di una valigetta non mi costringere a..."

Hunt rimase fermo al suo posto

"Vuoi spararmi figliolo?"

"Credo sia fuori luogo chiamarmi così in questo momento..."

"Perché credi che mi sia fatto vedere Rick? voglio aiutarti a salvare Kate"

"Come"

"A modo mio, è arrivato il momento di chiudere questa faccenda una volta per tutte, i miei capi... vogliono che anche gli agenti patogeni vengano isolati. Devo farlo uscire allo scoperto, sto facendo da esca e tu sarai il mio, aggancio"

Rick abbassò leggermente il braccio con la pistola "come faremo a fare quello che dici e come posso essere certo che Gunter mi darà l'antidoto?"

"io non posso dirti che andrà liscia, al contrario sarà difficile e pericoloso"

Il cellulare di Rick vibrò, lo prese guardando il display

"È Gunter!"

Hunt gli fece segno di rispondere, lo fece mettendo il vivavoce

 _"Mr. Castle come va l'incontro con suo padre"_

"Come mai non viene qui a spararci dato che conosce ogni mio movimento"

 _"Hunt ha una cosa che mi appartiene..."_

"buona sera Gunter"

 _"sei tornato sui tuoi passi Hunt? Siamo dovuti arrivare a seminare così tanto dolore solo per farti riapparire..."_

"non posso darti ciò che vuoi, non è più nelle mie mani"

 _"beh allora sappiamo già come finirà questa storia..."_

"ma ho altro da offrirti... in cambio degli agenti patogeni, tutti!"

 _"non mi dire che hanno ceduto? Pagheranno?"_

"sì, sono autorizzato al trasferimento del denaro, ma solo se avrò gli agenti patogeni tra le mani, e prima di tutto, l'antidoto per Kate Beckett"

 _"d'accordo Hunt, ma fai un solo scherzo e lei sarà solo la prima di milioni di vittime, ricordate mancano poche_ _ore ormai, immagino come sarà straziante per lei Mr. Castle saperla attaccata a delle macchine"_

"No, lei non..."

 _"tra due ore al St Katharine Docks"_

La telefonata si concluse ma Rick non riusciva che a pensare a Kate, l'aveva lasciata debole ma ancora vigile e respirava da sola, digitò il numero di Bishop, attese nervosamente che rispondesse

 _"signor Castle, la stavo per chiamare..."_

"cosa succede, lei è..."

 _"le funzionalità dei muscoli intercostali si stanno attenuando sempre di più, abbiamo dovuto attaccarla alla macchina per la ventilazione...non possiamo tenerla cosciente ancor aper molto quindi se lei potesse arrivare nel giro di..."_

"dieci minuti, dieci minuti e sono lì" chiuse la telefonata guardò il padre, "Kate è... grave"

"vieni lì Rick tra tre ore sarà tutto finito!"

Corse immerso in quella nuvola di goccioline sospese che entravano anche nei polmoni aperti per la corsa incessante, le facevano pensare a Kate, tutto gli parlava di Kate, salì al piano, entrò bagnato come un pulcino, venne accolto dal rumore ritmico di un compressore, lei aveva il viso completamente coperto da una maschera, gli occhi chiusi, ma le palpebre si aprirono lentamente quando arrivò vicino

Doveva aver sorriso sotto quella maschera, lo capì dallo scintillio negli occhi, combatteva

"Kate, ho visto Hunt, siamo vicini ad avere l'antidoto"

Una lieve pressione della mano fu il segnale che aveva capito

Lo guardava Kate, era completamente bagnato di pioggia, i capelli spiaccicati sulla fronte, gli occhi incollati ai suoi, era tornato, come aveva promesso, lui manteneva sempre le promesse. Quando aveva iniziato a mancarle l'aria e si era trovata accerchiata dai medici, s'era sentita sopraffatta, s'era aggrappata a lui, aveva detto che sarebbe tornato e così era stato.

"Kate, ora devi dormire... o il tuo fisico non reggerà la macchina, vado a prendere l'antidoto, quando ti risveglierai io sarò qui, con te, e sarà tutto finito..."

La vide increspare la fronte, "non preoccuparti, starò attento e sarò con Hunt"

Bishop entrò insieme ad un'infermiera con il necessario per la sedazione, Rick si scostò per farli lavorare, le riprese la mano non appena gli fu possibile, rimase ad accarezzarle le fronte fino a quando il medicinale non fece affetto

"ti amo Kate, resisti"

Fu l'ultima cosa che Kate sentì prima di scivolare nella nebbia

Bishop gli aveva detto che la morte delle cellule sarebbe rimasta reversibile ancora per 24 ore, dopo sarebbero entrati nella irreversibilità. Kate era in coma indotto per evitare di stressare il fisico più di quello che già non fosse, l'unica nota positiva era che lei non soffrisse, non avrebbe sentito nulla.

Uscì sotto la pioggia con ancora quelle parole che rimbombavano nella testa, diede un'occhiata al conto alla rovescia che aveva fatto scattare dopo aver parlato col medico, dio quanto correva

Si guardò intorno, da qualche parte c'erano gli uomini di Gunter che lo stavano osservando, lo avevano fatto fin da principio, era evidente, e lui troppo agitato per rendersene conto, si diede dell'idiota, Kate sarebbe stata più scaltra.

Aveva ancora qualche minuto, iniziò a camminare senza meta sotto la pioggia di Kate

"sei stato la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata"

Sentì la sua voce nella testa, ma quella frase non gliel'aveva mai detta, iniziava ad avere le allucinazioni uditive, era sotto shock, lo era sempre stato fin dall'inizio

Guardava lo spazio aperto davanti a lei, c'era vento che le scompigliava i capelli ma lei non se ne curava, non conosceva quel posto, non c'era mai stata, era un campo di grano c'era il sole, ma non sentiva il suo calore sul viso, non sapeva dove fosse, ma sapeva perché si trovava lì, la sua mente aveva forse creato una specie di campo elisio, si stava preparando a morire

Non le serviva aprire la bocca per parlare, sentiva i suoi pensieri come se ne pronunciasse le parole, e pensava a lui, che avrebbe dovuto legarsi a lei per tutta la vita

"sei stato la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata"


	4. Chapter 4

**-4-**

Continuava a camminare lungo il viale che aveva imboccato a caso, un'ombra lo seguiva da qualche isolato, mise la mano al fianco e sganciò la sicura della pistola, sperò di non essere così imbranato da spararsi ad un piede. La strada faceva una curva, ne approfittò per infilarsi in un vicolo e farsi superare da quell'ombra, e così avvenne, ora era lui l'inseguitore gli puntò la pistola alla nuca e gli intimò di alzare le braccia

"Rick sono io!"

"mi segui Rupert?"

"sì, ti guardo le spalle... me lo ha chiesto Beckett"

"ho già di chi fidarmi, a te converrebbe non entrarci in questa storia"

"mi ci avete tirato dentro tu e Kate e poi se intendi tuo padre, io non mi fiderei"

"non lo farei neanche io in altre circostanze, ma devo, lui non è complice di Tannhäuser, doveva sabotarlo, gli ha portato via antidoti, per questo Gunter lo vuole, senza di quelli non può concludere i suoi loschi affari"

"ed ha accettato di consegnarglieli in cambio dell'antidoto per Beckett?"

"non esattamente, deve riprendersi i patogeni e sì, forse ucciderlo"

"e tu sei parte di questa cosa?"

"io voglio l'antidoto"

Continuarono a camminare insieme sotto la pioggia, senza una meta, in attesa dell'ora stabilita

Kate, Kate che si preoccupava per lui, gli aveva trovato un angelo custode, dato che lei non avrebbe potuto dirgli 'tu rimani in auto', spingendolo con due dita sulla spalla e alzando il sopracciglio indagatore, Kate, Kate.

"Vieni, togliamoci da questo aerosol continuo, ti offro qualcosa di caldo"

Lo portò in un caffè ad un isolato da lì, non era affollato era caldo e accogliente, anche se Rick probabilmente non se ne era neanche accorto, non smetteva di guardare il timer

"Non rallenterà perché lo guardi di continuo Rick"

"lo so, ma è più forte di me, mi illudo guardandolo, di poterla tenere in vita più a lungo, lo so è una cosa stupida"

"no, non credo sia stupida, credo che Kate sia stata molto fortunata ad incontrarti"

Gli sorrise grato per quelle parole più da amico che da poliziotto, poi lo vide indurire leggermente il viso

"questo incontro che avete con Tannhäuser... io non posso ignorare la cosa, insomma avverrà uno scambio di agenti patogeni potenzialmente mortali..."

"lo so, avrei potuto non dirti nulla, ma non voglio che persone innocenti siano messe in pericolo per salvarne solo una... quindi fai quello che devi fare... solo... concedici qualche minuto prima di intervenire con le tue squadre"

"ascolta Rick, i docks di Santa Caterina sono chiusi per restauro, isolati, ha scelto bene sono lontani da sguardi indiscreti, quando sarai lì Rick io non potrò coprirti le spalle... ma cerca un riparo appena puoi e se serve spara, sarò io a spiegare perché eri armato ed ora bevi la tua cioccolata, ti servono energie"

Prese la tazza, bevve, sorrise "Kate non sarebbe contenta, invece di tenermi d'occhio mi aiuti a buttarmi nella mischia"

"beh, non rientrerà nel racconto che le faremo quando si risveglierà"

"uhm, sì, certo" il sorriso si spense

"si risveglierà, perché tu troverai l'antidoto"

Si alzarono, ognuno doveva prendere le sue posizioni, Rupert lo chiamò quando erano già a due passi di distanza

"nella rete potrebbe finire anche tuo padre Rick..."

"fai quello che devi fare Rupert, ah lo so che mi seguirai da lontano... quindi nel caso in cui qualcosa dovesse andare sorto...confido in te per l'antidoto...ok?"

"d'accordo"

Niente è come sembra con tuo padre, così aveva detto Kate ed aveva ragione, nel giro di poche ore era passato da complice a traditore a paladino dei paesi occidentali contro il super cattivo di turno, c'era qualcosa che non andava e Rick aveva passato i minuti residui prima che tutto deflagrasse a chiedersi quale fosse il calzino spaiato, aveva riso di se stesso, talmente confuso e atterrito da mischiare fantasia e realtà, parlava come la voce narrante dei suoi romanzi.

Le valigette, antidoti patogeni soldi, cosa aveva detto Hunt? Che ovviamente non aveva più gli antidoti, li aveva consegnati ai governi per cui lavorava, era un passaggio scontato e allora perché Gunter aveva chiesto comunque della valigetta con gli antidoti, come poteva una spia di lungo corso come lui essere così ingenuo da pensare che la valigetta non fosse stata messa al sicuro? E poi aveva accettato lo scambio di denaro con troppa velocità.

I dubbi rimasero sospesi nella testa quando guardò il conto alla rovescia, erano rimaste sei ore, forse meno comunque poche, strizzò gli occhi per levarsi dalla mente il rumore del ventilatore meccanico che respirava per Kate, e quell'innaturale movimento del suo petto, annaspò nella memoria alla ricerca della sua Kate sorridente, un rumore spense quelle divagazioni, un'auto arrivava dalla parte opposta alla sua, fermandosi accanto al piccolo chiosco rotondo che univa le due braccia del porticciolo, si mise la mano in tasca togliendo la sicura alla pistola e pregando di non essere così imbranato da spararsi ad un piede

Gunter Tannhäuser scese insieme a due altri uomini visibilmente armati, ma non era da escludere che ve ne fossero altri appostati nei due edifici che incorniciavano il molo

"Mr. Castle lei è qui, ma non vedo Hunt"

"Non viaggiamo insieme"

"Oh conoscendolo avrà preso tutte le precauzioni del caso, lei no invece Mr. Castle"

"Io voglio solo l'antidoto, poi vi lascerò ai vostri traffici"

"Se non vedo Hunt ed i soldi non posso darle questo"

Mostrò un piccolo borsello nero, lo aprì estrasse una fiala d'alluminio e la rimise all'interno, poi diede la borsa all'uomo di sinistra che se la mise a tracolla

Rick represse il subitaneo istinto di correre a strappargliela dalle mani, le lancette che correvano si sovrapposero alla faccia impudente della vecchia spia, si guardò intorno, Hunt doveva essere nascosto da qualche parte, non sarebbe mai sceso allo scontro diretto sarebbero stati tre contro uno

"Ho la merce che avete così gentilmente acconsentito a comprare Jakson ti conviene venire a prendertela", Gunter tirò fuori dall'auto una voluminosa valigetta di metallo, questa la muoveva con molta delicatezza, la posò a terra davanti a lui

"bene, aprila!" una voce arrivò da un luogo indefinito e una piccola luce rossa apparve sul petto di Gunter "non muoverti o sei morto G, di ai tuoi uomini di lasciare le armi o mi ripeto, sei morto"

Gunter fece una smorfia ma rimase fermo mormorando un bastardo tra i denti poi urlò nella direzione da cui era giunta la voce del suo nemico "mi piace questo gioco Hunt, lo farò anche io!"

Una minuscola luce rossa iniziò a tremare all'altezza del cuore di Rick che alzò le mani per far capire al padre che era sotto tiro

"gliel'ho detto Mr. Castle, suo padre è stato prudente, lei no"

"Hunt davvero vuoi che faccia fuori tuo figlio? Lo sai che voglio te brutto bastardo vieni fuori e finiamola"

Si stava per scatenare l'inferno e a breve anche Rupert e la sua squadra avrebbero partecipato alla festa, Hunt apparve dal fondo della strada, ma la luce rossa sul petto di Gunter non sparì, forse Rupert stava già ballando con loro

"Se mi uccidi non avrai i tuoi soldi, ti conviene? Lascia andare Rick, fagli salvare la compagna Gunter, dagli la possibilità che tu non hai avuto"

All'improvviso Gunter non parlava più di soldi e valigette, voleva farla finita, e Hunt rimestava in un passato doloroso, eccolo il calzino spaiato, per qualche motivo si trattava solo di odio e vendetta

Gunter sembrò vacillare, mosse lievemente la mano e la luce sparì dal petto di Rick che fremeva, sparì anche quella che minacciava Gunter, ci fu qualche secondo di calma, poi Gunter rispose a Hunt "no, nessuna possibilità"

Le pistole si alzarono, tutte, contemporaneamente e si scatenò un inferno di fuoco

Rick non vedeva altro che quella piccola borsa, si buttò addosso all'uomo che la trasportava con una presa di Rugby, lo placcò mentre le pallottole fischiavano tutte attorno, anche la sua preda provò a sparare ma col bracciò Rick riuscì ad alzare il tiro, prese anche lui la pistola, ma trovò la canna invece del calcio, e allora la pistola divenne un martello, lo colpì con tutte le sue forze alla testa e lo vide stramazzare al suolo, si sfilò, strappò via la fibbia del borsello, controllò il contenuto e iniziò a correre verso la sua auto

Gli spari erano aumentati, Gunter e Hunt erano spariti dentro uno degli edifici, a regolare i loro conti, intravide le uniformi della squadra di Rupert, in qualsiasi modo quella faccenda si sarebbe chiusa quella notte

Salì in auto, mise in moto pregando di essere ancor in tempo, la vista gli si annebbiò ma lui partì lo stesso, un'auto della polizia gli sia affiancò, correva troppo lo sapeva, ma con suo sommo sollievo gli agenti gli fecero cenno che lo avrebbero scortato all'ospedale, Rupert aveva pensato a tutto, mise il piede a tavoletta seguendo la volante, sudava e iniziava a sentire freddo, non aveva tempo di chiedersi cosa gli stesse capitando

Vide Bishop fuori dall'ospedale che lo aspettava, frenò, aprì lo sportello uscì dall'auto con la borsa tra mani e crollò a terra

"L'antidoto... eccolo... l'antidoto"

Sentiva voci concitate che parlavano di un uomo ferito a terra, foro di proiettile al fianco, ma a lui non interessava, dovevano occuparsi dell'antidoto, di Kate!

Qualcuno prese la borsa e gli disse di non preoccuparsi, lui si sentì improvvisamente troppo stanco anche per respirare


	5. Chapter 5

**-5-**

"Ben tornato Rick, ora sarà più difficile tralasciare le nostre strategie bellicose quando racconteremo a Beckett cosa è successo"

Il volto gioviale di Rupert si materializzò davanti a lui, ci mise qualche secondo a processare l'esatto significato di quelle parole

"Kate... è salva?"

"Sì, ce l'hai fatta, dorme ancora però, il dottor Bishop ti spiegherà meglio"

"Sei ferito Rupert" allargando lo sguardo aveva notato un braccio appeso al collo

"Anche tu Rick e hai dormito un bel po', devo dire che ti ho invidiato, io sono stato sommerso dalle scartoffie non appena mi hanno medicato"

Rick provò a tirarsi su, accorgendosi solo in quel momento della flebo e della fasciatura che gli copriva interamente l'addome, guardò l'amico poliziotto con aria interrogativa, aveva solo ricordi confusi, ricordava d'aver preso l'antidoto di essere salito in auto e poi più nulla, anzi sì qualcosa la ricordava, un campo di grano, ma era un ricordo così strambo che decise di tenerlo per sé

"Ferita al fianco, la milza... ce l'hai ancora tutta, ma hai perso un sacco di sangue, quelli del noleggio auto non sono stati affatto contenti sai..."

"Gunter Tannhauser?"

"Morto"

"Jackson Hunt?"

"Non so di chi parli Rick, noi abbiamo recuperato dei pericolosissimi agenti patogeni ed ucciso il responsabile"

"Voi eravate d'accordo! Fin dal principio!" Si agitò sul letto, ma Rupert gli posò la mano sulla spalla per calmarlo

"No, no Rick, ci ha chiamato lui, dopo che io e te ci siamo divisi, sapeva di non poter agire da solo e, scoop, stavolta ti ha detto la verità, o almeno una parte"

Rick si afflosciò sul letto

"Vi racconterò tutto quando sarete belli svegli e pimpanti, davanti ad una bella pinta di birra come dico io, ora riposati altrimenti poi non ti danno il permesso di andare da lei, a presto Rick"

"A presto! Amico"

Bishop era stato un profluvio inarrestabile di informazioni, quella tossina e il suo antidoto erano qualcosa di incredibile, non aveva creduto ai suoi occhi quando aveva assistito alla sua azione immediata, le cellule avevano smesso di morire e iniziato a rigenerarsi spontaneamente, ci sarebbero voluti alcuni giorni ma Kate sarebbe guarita senza complicazioni, come se non fosse mai successo, Rick smise di ascoltarlo dopo quella frase. Camminavano lentamente verso la stanza di Kate, la voce del dottore che descriveva entusiasta le mirabolanti cose che quella scoperta avrebbe potuto fare per molte persone malate, era diventata un sottofondo, era magnifico sì, ma lui voleva solo stare vicino a Kate e mantenere la sua promessa, farsi trovare lì la suo risveglio.

La prima cosa che notò fu l'assenza di quel rumore tremendo, respirava da sola, aveva ripreso un lieve colorito, semplicemente dormiva, in attesa che il suo fisico potesse sostenerla, si sedette sulla poltrona che Bishop aveva fatto sistemare lì per lui, era reclinabile ed aveva anche il poggiapiedi, comodissima, avrebbe potuto trascorrere lì gli ultimi giorni di degenza

Quando si fu sistemato in modo da non sentire quelle fastidiose fitte al fianco che lo facevano dormire poco, le prese la mano, e la strinse

"ricominciamo da qui Kate"

Muoveva le dita sul dorso della sua mano, premeva leggermente col pollice disegnando piccoli cerchi, non parlava, ascoltava il suo respiro regolare, non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter provare gioia per il suono regolare della respirazione, si addormentò cullato da quel suono appena percettibile, pensando che non vedeva l'ora di rivedere i suoi occhi

E quelli si aprirono esattamente quando i suoi sprofondarono nel sonno, si spostarono vigili cercando di riconnettere la loro proprietaria alla realtà, stanza d'ospedale, niente macchinari, sole fuori, il sole a Londra..., la mano di Rick posata sulla sua, era tornato, l'aveva salvata, lo guardò dormire abbandonato su quella strana poltrona, l'ultimo ozioso pensiero fu sul suo strano abbigliamento, sembrava in pigiama... poi la stanchezza se la riportò via, stavolta però avrebbe sognato di loro

"Non ti sei dannato l'anima, vero Rick?"

La voce di Kate nella testa, come quando camminava per le strade di Londra, aprì gli occhi sistemandosi per cercare un po' di sollievo e incrociò i suoi occhi aperti

"ehi, ehi sei sveglia!" il viso illuminato da un sorriso commosso, avrebbe voluto sedersi più vicino a lei sul bordo del letto ma non riusciva ancora a piegare il busto come avrebbe voluto, le prese la mano che il sonno gli aveva fatto scivolare via, lei lo guardava con gli occhi che brillavano e indagavano anche

"no, non mi sono dannato, nessuno è morto per mano mia, altrimenti non avrei visto il grano... forse"

Non sapeva perché le avesse detto quella cosa, lei non sembrò stupita ma tutto ad un tratto preoccupata

"il grano...sì...ma quindi anche tu hai rischiato di..."

"è tutto ok, ora, Bishop dice che sarà una ripresa completa e anche veloce se si considera cosa ti era capitato, pare che abbiano tra le mani una specie di panacea con quell'antidoto"

"Era quello fin dal principio e non gli altri"

"Cosa? no, Rupert mi ha detto che hanno tutti i patogeni rubati, Gunter ucciso, tutto sotto controllo..."

"Cosa c'è di più prezioso di un antidoto che permette alle cellule buone di rigenerarsi Rick?"

"Ma Gunter sembrava volersi solo vendicare di qualcosa, non mi ha dato l'idea di sapere esattamente cosa avesse tra le mani"

"Lui no, ma tuo padre sì, scommetto che ha provato a sviare l'attenzione su di te e l'antidoto concentrandosi su altro"

"Beh sì diciamo che ci ha provato almeno... Gunter era un folle, s'è scatenata una sparatoria incredibile e se non si fosse accordato con Rupert..."

"Tuo padre e Rupert?"

"Sì, ma da quello che ho capito è top secret"

"Ah, non si smentisce mai Hunt"

La vide puntellarsi con i gomiti per provare a tirarsi su, lui scattò istintivamente dalla poltrona per aiutarla dimenticandosi dei punti che tirarono facendolo ricadere all'indietro

"ok signor Castle, ho come l'impressione che si stiano per invertire i ruoli qui, stai giù, ci penserò io a te"

Aveva saggiato i suoi muscoli scoprendo che rispondevano bene, la sorreggevano, non solo respirava bene, ma la debolezza stava sparendo, le sembrava di essersi risvegliata da un sonno ristoratore, tutto qui, si tirò su a sedere, si girò per mettere i piedi a terra mentre un preoccupato Castle osservava quelle manovre che reputava troppo affrettate "non esagerare Kate, prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve..."

Lei proseguì imperterrita, riuscì ad alzarsi attese qualche secondo per riconciliarsi con la postura eretta e poi si chinò su di lui, lo baciò sulla fronte fermandosi poi a guardarlo negli occhi "sei la cosa più bella che mi sia successa Rick Castle"

Lo baciò, lui ricambiò scoprendo che solo a quel contatto si stavano dileguando le brume scure che lo avevano accompagnato in tutte quelle ore

"dopo una simile dichiarazione qualsiasi cosa io possa dire sembrerà una stupidaggine, ci penso da quando me lo hai detto l'altra sera nel vicolo"

"l'altra sera? Ma io ero qui..."

"no, eri qui" s'indicò il petto e la baciò di nuovo

* * *

"Perché siamo qui? Abbiamo un aereo tra due ore"

"Non lo perderemo, volevo farti vedere un quadro"

Camminavano lentamente attraversando le sale della Tate British, immersi nel silenzio, nell'odore del legno del parquet appena lucidato, avvolti dalle immagini potenti ed evocative che si susseguivano sulle pareti, solo le cornici per lo più dorate arginavano quei segni, separandoli dalla realtà. Se non ci fosse stata la cornice dorata forse Rick quella sera sarebbe caduto nel quadro della tempesta di Turner

"Eccolo siamo arrivati"

"Alla fine Gunter aveva ucciso per errore la sua compagna, per trovare quell'antidoto, e dava la colpa al mondo, e ad Hunt"

"e così una 'normale' storia di spionaggio, denaro e patogeni pericolosissimi si era intrecciata con una storia d'amore finita tragicamente..."

"è per questo che ha scelto noi e la tossina, per questo era tutto così dannatamente assurdo e complicato"

Si fermò a guardare ancora il quadro, il padre non gli aveva detto perché gli piacesse così tanto, Kate seguì il suo sguardo "Bello... e inquietante"

"Capiterà ancora...capiterà che sarò io quel vascello quasi perso nella tempesta..."

"...oppure io e tu quel faro che non cede"

"e tu quel faro che non cede... ora servirebbe un prete che dica amen"

"no, non serve" si sollevò sulle punte delle sue sneakers da turista che accentuavano la differenza di altezza con il suo faro che si stagliava imponente accanto a lei, e lo baciò

fine


End file.
